Newcastle
Newcastle usually refers to either: *Newcastle upon Tyne, a city in Tyne and Wear, England; or *Newcastle, New South Wales, a metropolitan area in Australia Newcastle or New Castle may also refer to: Places Australia *City of Newcastle, a local government area in New South Wales *Division of Newcastle, a federal electoral division in New South Wales *Electoral district of Newcastle, an electoral district of the New South Wales Legislative Assembly *Newcastle Waters, Northern Territory, a small settlement on the Stuart Highway in the Northern Territory *Toodyay, Western Australia, known as Newcastle until 1910 Canada *Newcastle (electoral district), a provincial electoral district in the Canadian province of British Columbia *Newcastle, Alberta, a former village now within the Town of Drumheller *Newcastle, New Brunswick, a Canadian urban neighbourhood in the City of Miramichi *Newcastle, Ontario, a community in the Municipality of Clarington in Durham Region *Newcastle District, a historic district in Upper Canada which existed until 1849 Republic of Ireland *Newcastle, County Tipperary, Ireland *Newcastle, County Wicklow, Ireland *Newcastle, South Dublin, Ireland *Newcastle West, County Limerick, Ireland Jamaica * Newcastle, Jamaica Saint Kitts and Nevis *Newcastle, Saint Kitts and Nevis South Africa *Newcastle, KwaZulu-Natal, South Africa United Kingdom England *Newcastle, Shropshire (Newcastle on Clun), a village (and parish) in south Shropshire *Newcastle-under-Lyme, the principal town of the Borough of Newcastle-under-Lyme, Staffordshire **Newcastle-under-Lyme (borough), a local government district with borough status in Staffordshire **Newcastle-under-Lyme (UK Parliament constituency), a constituency represented in the House of Commons **Newcastle-under-Lyme Rural District, a rural district in the county of Staffordshire *Newcastle upon Tyne, a city in Tyne and Wear **Newcastle upon Tyne City Centre, the central business district of Newcastle upon Tyne **Newcastle upon Tyne Central (UK Parliament constituency), a constituency represented in the House of Commons **Newcastle-upon-Tyne (UK Parliament constituency), a former Borough constituency in the county of Northumberland Northern Ireland *Newcastle, County Down, a small town in County Down Wales *Newcastle, Bridgend, Glamorgan, Wales *Newcastle, Monmouthshire, Wales *Newcastle Emlyn, Carmarthenshire, Wales United States *Newcastle, California, an unincorporated town in Placer County *New Castle, Colorado, a Home Rule Municipality in Garfield County *New Castle County, Delaware, the northernmost of the three counties *New Castle Hundred, an unincorporated subdivision of New Castle County, Delaware *New Castle, Delaware, a city in New Castle County *Webster City, Iowa, formerly Newcastle, county seat of Hamilton County *Newcastle, Illinois, a town in Saline County, Illinois *New Castle, Indiana, a city in Henry County *New Castle, Kentucky, a city in Henry County *Damariscotta-Newcastle, Maine, a census-designated place in Lincoln County *Newcastle, Maine, a town in Lincoln County *Newcastle, Nebraska, a village in Dixon County *Newcastle Township, Dixon County, Nebraska, a township in Dixon County *New Castle, New Hampshire, a town in Rockingham County *New Castle, New York, a town in Westchester County *Newcastle, Ohio, an unincorporated community *Newcastle Township, Coshocton County, Ohio, one of the twenty-two townships of Coshocton County *Newcastle, Oklahoma, the largest city in McClain County *New Castle Northwest, Pennsylvania, a census-designated place in Lawrence County *New Castle Township, Schuylkill County, Pennsylvania, a township in Schuylkill County *New Castle, Pennsylvania, a city in Lawrence County *South New Castle, Pennsylvania, a borough in Lawrence County *Newcastle, Texas, a city in Young County *Newcastle, Utah, an unincorporated community in southwestern Iron County *New Castle, Virginia, the only town in Craig County *Newcastle, Washington, a city in King County *Newcastle, Wyoming, a city located in Weston County Sport *Newcastle Knights, an Australian rugby league team in Newcastle, NSW *Newcastle United F.C., an English association football club in Newcastle upon Tyne *Newcastle United Jets FC, an Australian association football club in Newcastle, NSW *Newcastle Falcons, an English Rugby Union club in Newcastle upon Tyne *Newcastle Eagles, the most successful team in the history of the British Basketball League (BBL) Transportation *Newcastle Airport, airport of Newcastle-upon-Tyne, England *New Castle Airport, a public airport located in an unincorporated part of New Castle County, Delaware *New Castle District, a railroad line owned and operated by the Norfolk Southern Railway in Ohio and Indiana Entertainment *''Newcastle'' (film) a 2008 Australian film *Newcastle Publishing Company, a Southern California-based small trade paperback publisher Other *[[HMAS Newcastle (FFG 06)|HMAS Newcastle]], an Adelaide class frigate of the Royal Australian Navy *[[HMS Newcastle|HMS Newcastle]], a name given to eight ships of the British Royal Navy *Newcastle Brown Ale, a brand of beer produced by Scottish & Newcastle *New Castle (Stuttgart), a palace in Stuttgart, Germany *New Castle Correctional Facility, a prison located in New Castle, Indiana *New Castle School of Trades, a technical trades school in Pulaski, Pennsylvania *Newcastle disease, a highly contagious bird disease *Newcastle, an Athlon 64 processor core revision See also *Akhaltsikhe, Georgia *Castelnuovo (disambiguation) *Herceg Novi, Montenegro *Kota Bharu, Malaysia *Neuburg (disambiguation), places in German-speaking areas *Neuchâtel (disambiguation) *Newport, Wales (Welsh Casnewydd-ar-Wysg) *Nové Zámky, Slovakia *Qaleh Now (disambiguation), places in Persian-speaking areas *Tazeh Qaleh (disambiguation), places in Azeri- and Turkmen-speaking areas